ORGANIZATION XEHANORT! (and other adventures)
by Wrenny2000
Summary: Story I wrote during the wait for KH3. I don't even know.
1. Once Upon a Time

In a tall, white and gray castle that grew in an empty city of dusk and, well, Dusks, there no longer lived only Nobodies and nothingness, but instead… you guessed it: Xehanorts. They decided that since the Old Organization XIII could live there, so could the new one. Logically, it only made sense. But sadly, not everyone agreed…That's where our story begins, with a Vanitas wanting to move to well, anywhere but the World That Never Was.

Thirteen chairs stood in the round room; thirteen chairs that used to belong to a bunch of Nobodies, but now belonged to, well, mostly Nobodies. But these Nobodies were also Xehanort now, so they liked the X-BLADE. It made quite a difference.

But there were also non-Nobody Xehanorts, one of these Xehanorts was Master Xehanort, who was now leader of Organization Xehanort XIII. Xemnas was totally not upset to be kicked from leader position. Definitely. Totally not. Xemnas stared up at the chair that used to be his in total not-jealousy; I mean, how could he be jealous without a heart anyway?

Xemnas kept on thinking about how not jealous he was, while the rest of the organization joined in for their meeting.

Once (almost) everyone had appeared with their pretty swag darkness portals, Xehanort began the meeting.

"Hello fellow Xehanorts!" began Master Xehanort,"Today we will be talking about the X-BLADE!"

A round of applause sounded around the room, because who doesn't like the X-BLADE? So, everyone clapped except for Xemnas, who was thinking about how he would always start their meetings with 'good tidings, friends.'

Again, not jealous or upset at all that he was no longer leader.

Sadly, not all the Xehanorts were there. A fact noticed by none other than…Xigbar.

"Guys, where the hay is Saix?!" Xiggy exclaimed.

Unfortunately, Xigbar had seemed to forgotten that Saix was always the one they sent shopping, and that it was no different in the Xehanort Organization. Some things never change.

But while poor Saix was out shopping for the stuff on his much-longer-than-floor-length list, they decided to start the meeting without him.

"Who needs Saix anyway?" said the entire Organization.

There was another Xehanort missing, but he was so unimportant that nobody (not even the Nobodies) noticed.

"The X-BLADE is the best, and now we need to figure out how to forge it," Xehanort adressed, "any suggestions?"

Demyx raised his hand.

"Yes, Demyx?"

"Um," Demyx lowered his hand,"what's a X-BLADE?"

XEHANORT WAS SO SHOCKED AT THIS QUESTION THAT THE POOR OLD MAN FAINTED IN SHOCK. The rest of the Organization gave a horrified gasp.

"Demyx!" Xemnas shouted, "look what you did to Xehanort, his poor old heart couldn't take your stupidity!"

So, sadly, Demyx had to be kicked out of the Organization, seeing as having him around seemed to hazardous to Xehanort's health.

BUT! Before Xemnas could kick the sitar-lover out, Master Xehanort got back to his feet.

"Don't worry, youngling," said Xehanort,"the X-BLADE is only the best thing ever! Which you will find out very soon."

Master Xehanort proceeded to evil smile, and then evil laugh to go with it; thinking about the X-BLADE made him that happy, it seems. So, in very sad news, Demyx wasn't kicked out of the Organization that day.

"Can we just get on with the meeting?" Vanitas looked up from his Gameboy in annoyance.

Good thing there weren't any Unversed around. Yet.

"Yeah, hurry up so I can time travel back to Destiny Islands!" yelled Young Xehanort, who was texting his girlfriend from Destiny Islands on his cellphone (because he can send texts back in time, duh).

Luxord glared at him,"I thought I was the time guy!"

"Not anymore, loser!" shouted Young Xehanort.

Luxord wiped away a tear, "Well, at least I still have my cards!"

"Cards that can't time travel!" Young Xehanort bragged.

"NO KIDS DON'T FIGHT!" Master Xehanort scolded.

"But, but…" Luxord stuttered, "do I still have time powers?"

"Only TIME will tell, " Master Xehanort explained, laughing at his own joke.

It was such a funny joke that nobody (not even the Nobodies) laughed, it was just that funny. Master Xehanort was very pleased at himself for being so great at comedy.

But this was a meeting, not a comedy show. So Xehanort couldn't enjoy their wonderful non-laughter at his hilarious jokes.

"I have a suggestion!" Marluxia vigorously waved his hand.

"Yes, what is it?" Master Xehanort asked.

"We could have a fashion show! The X-BLADE will be so amazed at the fact that I'll be there that it will come to us just to get my autograph!"

Master Xehanort pondered this suggestion for awhile, you know it could possibly…

"No, no, no! That couldn't work! We haven't even forged the X-BLADE yet! How could it come to us?!"

"Because, duh, the show will be sooooo fashionable, the X-BLADE will appear!"

"Does the X-BLADE even like fashion?" Demyx asked, a very reasonable question. Surprising for Demyx.

"Um, who doesn't?" Marluxia hair-flipped, flower petals appeared around him.

"I think I could lure the X-BLADE with my sick tunes," Demyx strummed his sitar.

"You mean, because the music is so bad the X-BLADE will come to destroy it?" Marluxia hair-flipped again, this time looking in the mirror.

Poor Demyx almost fell off his chair, but no one helped him up. Because no one liked him. Poor Demyx.

Once Demyx regained his position on his chair and glared at the other Xehanorts, he comforted his poor sitar.

"It's okay, sitar, he didn't mean that!"

Everyone ignored Demyx and his sitar after that, because how could Demyx have any good suggestions? Instead Master Xehanort turned to Vanitas, Vanitas had used the X-BLADE before, after all.

"Vanitas, do you have any suggestions on how to get the X-BLADE?!"

Vanitas didn't look up from his Gameboy this time.

"Vanitas?" Master Xehanort questioned again.

Vanitas didn't look up.

"I could shoot him!" Xigbar suggested.

Master Xehanort shook his head, "No, no, no, I got this….."

"VANITAS!" Master Xehanort shouted, "X-BLADE!"

Vanitas jolted in his chair and then sighed, "Well, you can't expect me to think in a boring castle like this, now can you?!"

Xemnas was offended.

"Woah, what do you mean boring? The Organization has shared so many family memories in this castle."

Xemnas wiped away a tear, drifting down memory lane.

Everybody who was in the old Organization rolled their eyes. Classic Xemnas.

Marluxia fluffed his hair while looking in the mirror, "No, I agree with Vanitas, this castle is soooo boring, and lame, and unfashionable!"

"And it's for little babies too!" Larxene added.

"Exactly," agreed Marluxia.

Vanitas nodded in approval at the two of them, "See Xemnas? This castle is just so lame, it's so behind on the times, so dull and boring. You could even say it's 'too slow,' just like you, Xemnas."

"Did-did you just say I was too slow?!" Xemnas stuttered.

"Yeah, because it's true."

"The kid's got a point, dude, you are extremely slow!" Xigbar pointed out.

"TOO slow," Vanitas corrected.

But Xemnas being too slow was something they could all agree on, except for Xemnas, who was now crying.

"Stop bullying Xemnas!" said Master Xehanort.

"Well, we're leaving this castle anyway," Marluxia announced, "and we'll get our own X-BLADE too!"

"Yeah," Larxene fist-bumped Marluxia.

"Let's go and leave these losers behind!" Vanitas tucked his Gameboy under his arm and stormed off with Marluxia and Larxene.

BUT SINCE SAIX ALWAYS HAPPENS TO GET BACK FROM GROCERY SHOPPING WHENEVER SOMEONE'S ABOUT TO LEAVE THE ORGANIZATION…well, they all ran into Saix at the Castle's Exit That Never Was.

"EWWWW! A SAIX!" Marluxia screamed upon seeing Saix's hideous face.

"Where the hay are you going?" asked Saix, who was carrying about 358,000,000 shopping bags.

"We're leaving the Organization!" shouted Vanitas.

Sadly, Saix couldn't reply because he was too busy being crushed by all those grocery bags.

Poor Saix.

But since they were all too distracted by laughing at Saix, the rest of the Organization was able to catch up. Which was very sad, if you ask me, because Xemnas really was too slow.

"You can't just leave the Xehanort Organization!" said Xehanort.

"Oh, really?" questioned Marluxia.

"Yeah," Luxord muttered, "otherwise I would've left years ago."

"You haven't even been here for years!"

"And by 'years' I mean whenever that one kid stole my position as the Time Guy!"

Young Xehanort stuck out his tongue and then went back to texting his girlfriend.

But then Young Riku, who was also Xehanort, walked over to Vanitas and the other's side, he crossed his arms and glared at the other Xehanorts.

"Actually, I agree with these guys, this castle is the worst."

Xemnas wiped yet another tear from his eyes, "You're only saying that because you didn't share all our family memories!"

Marluxia and Larxene held back a laugh.

"Yeah, but we did," said Larxene, "and we don't want to stay here, either!"

"Yeah, I never liked it here anyway!" Marluxia agreed.

There was a seemingly dying Saix on the floor, being crushed under the weight of 358,000,000 grocery bags, but no one cared about that.

So, after a fair amount of arguing, it came to the decision that they should vote: who wanted to stay at the Castle That Never Was and who wanted to find a new castle.

But since this happened to be a good moment for a To Be Continued, the words 'To Be Continued' appeared, and so began the next chapter of ORGANIZATION XEHANORT! (and other adventures.)

And if you didn't get it the first time, I'll say it again…

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter The Next Chapter

**MEANWHILE, AWAY FROM THE XEHANORTS.**

There was a weird, grassy, sunny world where time did not move, and in this world stood a hill, rolling and green and a perfect place to view the sunset, and on this hill lay a rock, which was very content to be a rock without annoying people sitting on it, thank you very much, and on this rock sat a Lea and a Kairi. They had been training for 100 years (because, again, time didn't move in this world) and they were exhausted. I mean, after 100 years worth of training, who wouldn't be? But still, neither of them had become Keyblade masters, so they still had plenty of training ahead, much to both Lea and Kairi's surprise.

They were about to go do more training, but then Lea had a fantastic, amazing, new, completely original idea! They should eat sea-salt ice cream and watch the sunset, but they couldn't go to the clock tower; they weren't allowed to go to the clock tower. That would interrupt training, and we couldn't have that, now could we?

"Lea, why the hay did you choose this paticular rock to watch the sunset?" Kairi asked.

"Um….because it was the closest rock with a view of the sunset? Duh?" Lea shrugged.

Lea had forgotten something very important that day, and it wasn't a Xion, so don't worry, he had already forgotten Xion over 100 years ago, anyway. Neither Lea nor Kairi had watched a sunset in 100 years either; it was so beautiful it made them cry.

"It's…just…so…beautiful…!" Lea said between sniffs.

"I know! It's…just…it's amazing!" Kairi cried.

And then they proceeded to hug and cry at the same time; the sunset was just that beautiful.

"I must've forgotten...how beautiful…sunsets are!" Lea cried as they both turned back to watch the sunset.

"That's not the only thing you forgot!" said a mysterious voice.

And from a darkness portal appeared a guy who had obviously forgotten he was in the Xehanort Organization, or else, he clearly didn't read the part where I said 'MEANWHILE, AWAY FROM THE XEHANORTS.' What a loser.

"Ew, ew, ew! It's a Saix! Get it away from me!" Lea jumped behind the rock to hide from the Saix.

Kairi was totally judging Lea right now.

"It's just a Saix, we can handle him," Kairi nodded at Lea.

"You're right," Lea said, and then summoned his keyblade.

Saix's eyes widened, "Woah, woah, woah, what the hay dude? I was just here to deliver your sea-salt ice cream."

Lea, who was thinking the ice cream was probably posion, threw the bag back at Saix, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO EAT YOUR ICE CREAM OF LIES!"

Sadly, the random Saix had already dissappeared through its portal, so Lea and Kairi were forced to eat the ice cream.

"Wow, what a weirdo…" complained Lea.

"Since when does Saix deliver ice cream?" wondered Kairi, not knowing about Saix's new job.

"Idk," said Lea in text-speech,"but we should totes quit keyblade training now lol."

Poor Lea was so frightened at seeing the wild Saix that he felt he could keyblade (or was that Leablade?) train no more; he had even been rendered to text speech.

Kairi patted Lea on the back sympathecally, "Yeah, after 100 years, we do deserve a break."

Kairi too, though not as bad as Lea, had been frightened by the wild Saix, and was more than ready to ask Merlin if they could get a break from training. So, they ate their newly delivered ice cream and watched the sunset.

And, no, the ice cream wasn't posioned.

The two Keyblade Trainees walked down from the hill, laughing about old times, and finishing off their ice cream sticks, when they came to Merlin's house and knocked on the door.

"I must be more popular than I thought!" exclaimed Merlin.

"But….wait," said Lea, forgetting to use text-speech,"aren't we the only two people who've visited you for the past hundred years?"

Merlin brushed off this suggestion, "No, no, you see, I've been travelling to different worlds as you train, and so many people visit my Radiant Garden house! It's crazy how popular I am!"

Lea and Kairi rolled their eyes.

"Anyway," Lea continued, "Kairi and I were thinking…"

"We need a break!" Kairi finished.

Merlin's hat flew off his head for a second, did a twirl, and then landed again. What a graceful hat. What an annoyed Merlin.

"Now don't be ridiculous!" shouted Merlin,"you need to train for at least 100 more years!"

"What?! But then that'd be like…" Lea trailed off as he tried to count the numbers in his head.

"200 years?!" Kairi gasped, "you can't be serious!"

"Oh no, I'm very serious, but after 100 more years, then yes, you may take a break."

So Lea and Kairi were forced to train 100 more years, fighting all of Merlin's furniture countless times…well, I guess that's just what happens when you train in a world without time.

"KAIRI WE'RE OVER TWO HUNDRED YEARS OLD NOW! AND SORA AND EVERYONE ELSE HAVEN'T EVEN AGED ONE DAY!"

The other good thing about training in a world where time didn't move is that you look no older than when you first entered it. And though it had now been two hundred years, in most of the other worlds, it hadn't even been a day.

"Well, at least now we can take a break," Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah, and I can take a nap!" Lea beamed.

And though it was 100 years ago, his run-in with the wild Saix haunted him to this day, though Kairi still thought Lea was over-reacting.

They both rushed to Merlin's house, happy to have finally earned a rest.

"Hey kids!" greeted Merlin, "well, I suppose I can let you take a break now: what world would you like to visit?"

"Anywhere I can sleep tbh," replied Lea.

"Destiny Islands!" Kairi answered.

"Okay, okay, Destiny Islands. Say 'hi' to Sora for me! If he's even there.."

And so, they got teleported to Destiny Islands, or at least, they thought they were going to, instead, they ended up in Twilight Town, or more specifically, the Mysterious Tower.

"What the hay? This isn't Destiny Islands!" said Lea, who was looking forward to relaxing on the beach.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Kairi huffed.

BUT THEN A SORA CAME WALKING OUT OF THE TOWER!

"Sora?!" squeaked Kairi, "I haven't seen you in two hundred years!"

She ran up and hugged him.

"What the hay? I just saw you yesterday, Kairi!" Sora pushed her off. "It's only been one day!"

"What, no, it's been 200 ye…oh, wait, that's right. Well, this is awkward."

"Do you mean it feels like 200 years because I wasn't there, because then I totally understand," Sora took a selfie.

"Where did you get that cellphone?" asked Kairi.

Sora, who was too embarassed to admit his mom got it for him, blushed for a second, "Well, uh, I got it from…I bought it myself!"

"Really?" said Lea.

"I bet he only uses it to take selfies!" Kairi laughed.

"Of course he does!" Lea replied.

"Well, duh!" Sora agreed, because that was basically all he did with his phone.

So, Sora continued to take selfies with his cellphone, leaving Lea and Kairi to board the train and go to the Clock Tower.

"Wow, I haven't been to that clock tower in over 200 years!" Lea realized.

"I know, right? It's so weird!"

They walked through Twilight Town and narrowly avoided any lame people that were wandering about, but no one cares about whether they got to the clock tower or not, because it was time for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter The Next Next Chapter

You know, it was very distressing when you had to find a new job, and all your fellow Xehanort Organization members were arguing whether or not they should get a new castle. No one cared about the fact that after losing your job as second in command, you needed to get a new one. Obviously, because if Saix couldn't hand out missions, what was he?

Thus begins a long and epic journey of Saix trying to find a new job, and a new sense of purpose. Through delivering mail to delivering ice cream. From being fired countless times, and yet, still trying again. Through hiking mountains, and braving the cold, through fighting dragons, and forcing himself through this life-changing quest. From searching years on end to find what he's looking for, after facing his worse fears, and travelling to many new worlds. One day, finally, Saix will find a new job.

But who cares about that? It's just a Saix.

THE MORE IMPORTANT THING GOING ON was Xehanort Organization Family Drama XIII, in which Vanitas had built himself a pillow fort and was now hiding there with his new Gameboy Advanced. Young Xehanort had also decided that this castle was boring, and a new great place to stay would be the Toy Story world. No one agreed with him. Luxord suggested that they all play a game to decide who won the vote, but at that suggestion only more arguing arose.

"WHAT?! SO YOU CAN CHEAT YOURSELF THE WIN?! I DON'T THINK SO!" Marluxia protested (in a fashion model-like way, of course).

"Me? Cheat? Never! Why would I do such a thing?" said the cheaterest cheater in the Organization.

"Anyway, we should all go to the Tangled world; there's a castle there," suggested Marluxia.

"SOMEONE ALREADY OWNS THAT CASTLE!" shouted quite a few Xehanorts.

I mean, they were villains, but they weren't rude, and stealing someone else's castle was definitely rude. But still, Vanitas, Young Xehanort, Young Riku, Marluxia, and Larxene wouldn't let go of the fact that they should get a new castle, which had caused Xemnas to look through all the old family photo albums and cry. Such is moving day, and they weren't even sure if they were moving.

"I move that we start the vote now, if you insist we can't play a game for it," suggested Number 10.

"I vote we just forge the X-BLADE!" Xehanort voted.

"That's not what we're voting for, besides we can forge the X-BLADE no matter what world we're in," Marluxia pointed out, as he stood being a fashion model (like he does even when he's supposed to be training Roxas, but Roxas is DYING and trying to defeat the Heartless without any help. Thanks a lot, Marluxia).

But then Master Xehanort remembered something, "Guys, we have to move to the Keyblade Graveyard!"

Xehanort knew that's where the X-BLADE had to be forged so they could start another Keyblade War. And so, Xehanort moved to the 'this castle is boring, we need to move' side.

"NOooooooo! Xehanort, not you too!" Xemnas wailed.

And so, they all wrote down their votes (yes/no), and where they wanted to move (if yes).

They made Xemnas read the votes, because he's Xemnas and needed to do something. Also, he was the one who cared most about the issue. The votes read:

_Xehanort- yes- the Keyblade Graveyard_

_Xemnas- no_

_Ansem - not available_

_Vexen- no_

_Xigbar- yes- anywhere that's cool_

_Saix- not available_

_Young Xehanort- yes- Toy Box_

_Demyx- no_

_Luxord- yes- The Caribbean_

_Marluxia- yes- Kingdom of Corona_

_Larxene- yes- Arendelle or somewhere, I don't care_

_Vanitas- yes- anywhere that's not here_

_Young Riku - yes- not Destiny Islands_

Xemnas saw that there were 8 'yes' votes, and only 3 'no,' this brought another tear to his eye, so doing something that only a desparate Xemnas would do, he scribbled down a few extra votes.

"Oh, would you look at that, we have a few late voters, um…Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ienzo, Lea, Yen Sid, Mickey, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Ansem the Wise, Donald, and Goofy all vote 'no!'"

"Well, they don't count because they're not part of the Organization!" Larxene pointed out.

"But-but-" Xemnas stuttered,"um, more people voted too…..yeah, Aqua, and, and Ven! Yeah, they want us to stay here too!"

"They're not part of the Organization either (and Ven's asleep, by the way); don't be a sore loser, Xemnas!" Larxene chided.

Xemnas was about to come up with the argument that they were his friends, and would be allowed to join the Organization if they wanted, but then he remembered that he was no longer leader of Organization XIII, and proceeded to cry again.

"So, we're moving then…?" Marluxia asked.

"I guess so," said Vanitas, who had not actually expected his plan to succeed.

The Xehanorts were all about to leave the castle behind, dragging poor Xemnas with them, when Xehanort shouted:

"Wait! We don't know where we're moving to!"

"Kids these days," he muttered afterwards.

"Oh yeah," said Marluxia, "well, how about we-"

"NO! No more 'fashionable' suggestions! We need to check out a bunch of different worlds to see if they're good places to live (and good places to forge the X-BLADE), so, I'll send each of you to a different world, okay?"

"Okay, fine, we'll see if there's anything better then that flower kingdom that would be so great for my fashions!" Marluxia huffed.

"And remember if we can't find anything we all come back here!" Xemnas added, knowing that there was at least some hope to keep their castle.

And so, they all spread out to different worlds, searching for a new castle.

Meanwhile, Saix was in Radiant Garden trying out that skateboard job from Scrooge McDuck. But no one cares about Saix, so let's move on.

Xemnas somehow ended up in Twilight Town (because that's just what we do in this story; end up in Twilight Town).

Marluxia wanted to go to the Kingdom of Corona, but then remembered the all had to check out different worlds before going to the ones they wanted, so he instead went to Happy Fashion Model Land (which was totally a world in Kingdom Hearts, totally) Marluxia wondered why he hadn't suggested this world before.

And then, he remembered. It was because the rest of the Organization weren't fashion models, and would ruin everything about Happy Fashion Model Land. It simply wouldn't do.

Young Xehanort time-travelled back to Destiny Islands to hang out with his girlfriend, because he could. They never said they couldn't use time travel.

BUT THEN IN AN UNSUSPECTING PLOT TWIST! Vanitas just wanted to get rid of the Organization so he could have the whole castle to himself. Vanitas lounged on the chair and laughed evilly.

"My little plan worked!"

Or did it…you see, Vanitas wasn't the only one who had stayed at the castle. A certain member of the Organization was far too lazy to go off and travel to new worlds when he didn't have to; the rest of the Organization leaving was just too perfect for his own evil plans.

But, sadly, Vanitas was there, ruining everything. Stupid Vanitas.


	4. Chapter Ansem's Twilight Town Vacation

Ansem was very proud of himself for having sent his Guardian to stand in for him in the Organization, now he could do whatever he wanted. And what he wanted was a nice, peaceful day in Twilight Town. Yes, it was going to be a nice, peaceful day. And by was going to, I mean it wasn't. Sadly, people in Twilight Town seemed to think Ansem was a loser, which Ansem did NOT agree with, thanks for asking. Would a loser come up with the great idea to make his Guardian do everything for him? Would a loser write a totally amazing book that was just 500 pages of the word 'darkness'? Would a loser have a secret identity as Dark Santa? NO! DEFINITELY NOT! Those people of Twilight Town were being ridiculous! But Ansem was not one to give up so easily (unlike Xemnas), so he was going to enjoy his Twilight Town vacation no matter what the haters say. Sighing, he brought out his swag new map of Twilight Town…

**BUT SINCE THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND ANSEM IS PART OF THE XEHANORTS, WE CAN IGNORE HIM AND INSTEAD BRING OUR ATTENTION TO**…Riku.

Stupid Riku was sitting outside the barber shop with his best (and only) friend: Mickey. There was a sign displayed outside that showed off different haircuts, haircuts that would look hideous on Riku, but Riku thought otherwise. Unfortunately for Riku, just as he was standing outside the barber shop, he realized he had no munny to buy a haircut, which upset him. Mickey was somewhat relieved, seeing as Riku had already cut his hair back in Dream Drop Distance, so he didn't need a new haircut so soon.

But Riku wasn't going to give up just like that; he needed to get a job. And we all know the best place to get a job was…Twilight Town! (Something Saix hasn't figured out yet, apparently.)

So yet another character made their way to Twilight Town. Somehow, it felt like everyone was just going to a party in Twilight Town, even though they weren't; they were all there for totally different reasons. Totally. In fact, they probably weren't even going to meet each other in Twilight Town. Well, probably…as in they were bound to run into each other at some point.

Anyway, Riku examined the job board with curiousity, seeing the different jobs.

"Hmmm…Bumble Buster, Clean Sweep, Poster Duty…" Riku read aloud.

"Maybe I'll check the other sign," Riku decided.

So he ran to the other sign, and didn't skateboard, because he was a loser.

"Mail Delivery…Cargo Climb…Grandstander! Let's try that!"

So Riku went over to try Grandstander, but what he didn't realize is that he was terrible at Grandstander. So terrible, in fact, that the crowd started booing and throwing tomatoes.

In the end, Riku's score was. . .7! Great job, Riku!

The little girl who made people do Grandstander stood there and crossed her arms, "Wow! That was so bad, I'm not even going to give you any Munny!"

"What?!" said an outraged Riku, "Come on! I'm great at Grandstander!"

Meanwhile, Sora had appeared and got 358 points, and then took a selfie with the Grandstander girl.

"See," said the girl after taking the selfie, "now that's how you Grandstand!"

Riku's jaw dropped: how the hay did Sora win something against him? That couldn't be right.

"Yo Sora!" Riku shouted.

"Ew! StupidRiku!" Sora replied in the totally correct way to greet Riku.

"I'll race you around Twilight Town! Whoever wins gets to name the raft!"

"Not this again…" Sora groaned.

"Yeah, the raft will be named Highwind this time for sure…" Riku grinned evilly.

"Um, we're not even building a raft," Sora rolled his eyes, "I have a Gummi Ship now. Got it memorized?"

Riku, who had thought he hadn't said the Highwind thing out loud, was shocked. It also appeared Sora had said something out of character, but that didn't matter, Riku was going to beat Sora in the race, and there was no secret strategy for him to win.

Unfortunately for Riku, Sora had been to Twilight Town far more often than him, so he knew all the secret routes and passages. But Riku didn't know this, so he kept insisting on the race.

"We'll just name the Gummi Ship Highwind," Riku noted.

"But…but it's already called the STUPIDRIKU!" Sora protested.

"Not for long!" Riku bragged, as he began to race.

Meanwhile, Lea had heard someone use his catchphrase, and was ready to set whoever did so on fire. Kairi looked at him in concern as he stormed off the clock tower, fuming with rage.

Sora really had to look out now: Sora was in terrible danger.

**MEANWHILE IN RADIANT GARDEN**.

"You know, I've always wanted to go to Twilight Town," Ienzo mused absentmindedly.

"But haven't you been there before….back in the Organization days?" Aeleus asked.

"Yes, but I was a Nobody back then, so I didn't have the heart to appreciate it," Ienzo explained.

Aeleus shrugged, "Can't argue with that, I guess."

Poor Ienzo hadn't gotten a cellphone yet; he obviously wasn't old enough, he wasn't even old enough to go outside, so he was forced to stay in the lab, and not see the beautiful sunsets of Twilight Town. But the thing was, Ienzo also wasn't old enough to have a chapter about him, so we have to go back to Twilight Town.

Ahem, **BACK TO TWILIGHT TOWN!**

Riku and Sora were neck and neck in their little race. Both had agreed that the Train Station would be the finish line. Riku tried rushing ahead, but Sora had dissappeared.

_Ha! He obviously got left behind, he's probably completely lost!_ thought Riku.

Riku rushed up that finally hill to be greeted by…Sora. A celebrating, victory-selfie-taking Sora.

"HOW DID YOU WIN?" Riku wondered out loud.

"I took the short cut!" Sora said between selfies.

Riku was about to yell something back, but suddenly, a flaming Keyblade flew through the air and hit Sora on the head. The Keyblade was followed by an angry Lea, so I suppose that means it was actually a Leablade.

"OW!" Sora shouted.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY CATCHPHRASE!" Lea yelled.

Sora had just now noticed his hair was on fire,"AXEL! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

Lea just laughed as Sora desparately tried to put the fire out. Kairi and Riku couldn't decided whether to watch in horror or amusement. Luckily for Sora, Ansem had forgotten that this chapter wasn't about him again, so he had decided to check out the clock tower (the #1 vacation spot for Twilight Town tourists), and even more luckily for Sora, Ansem was carrying a bucket of water (from the souviner shop, duh). Ansem looked up from his map and saw the chaotic scene.

"What the hay? I thought Twilight Town was supposed to be peaceful!"

But as soon as he saw the Sora, he doused the fire with the bucket of water he happened to be carrying. Sora's hair was no longer on fire, but now the situation was even worse, because Ansem was there. And this time Ansem couldn't actually be Riku, because Riku was standing right there.

Sora stared wide-eyed in horror, "It's..it's you! SO GROSS AND hidEOUS!

Ansem was offended, "Well, you could at least say thank you!"

But Sora remembered the one time he had said 'thanks' to Ansem (who was actually Riku) for saving Kairi; it was such an embarassing moment, Sora didn't want to have to go through that again. But Ansem wasn't actually there at that time, so he couldn't remember that moment.

So obviously Ansem couldn't understand why Sora was acting like this. Clearly, Ansem doesn't hang out with Sora that often.

Either way, Sora was being very rude, and Ansem was so offended by Sora's rudeness that he went to Twilight Town's mansion, and as we all know, DiZ sometimes show up at the Twilight Town mansion, that's why it's a haunted mansion.

The fact that DiZ could be in that mansion was so terrifying that we have to skip to the next chapter; we can't risk running into DiZ, now _that_ would just ruin the whole story.


	5. Chapter ThatShouldBeAboutVanitasAndDemyx

Saix was stuck doing that skateboard job in Radiant Garden; the poor Saix just couldn't figure out how to get off of that thing. Scrooge McDuck laughed evilly at his failure.

Then Vanitas paid attention to the chapter title, and continued his evil plan (that Demyx just so happened to be getting in the way of, stupid Demyx).

Demyx just sat there and played his sitar, which was to no one's surprise, but since Vanitas hadn't been in the Old Organization with Demyx, this made him very angry. So angry, in fact, that an Unversed appeared! Vanitas leaped into Demyx's arms in fear, causing another Unversed to appear.

"Oh no! Not this again!" Vanitas sobbed.

"Not what again?" Demyx asked, dropping Vanitas.

Vanitas glared up and Demyx then got to his feet. Vanitas crossed his arms.

"Well, let's just say I'm glad you're too lazy to fight them." Vanitas patted Demyx on the shoulder gratefully.

Now, Vanitas and Demyx had the same evil plan to have the whole castle to themselves; it was a very good evil plan, but they couldn't very well have the whole castle to themselves if another person (or Nobody or Vanitas) was there, now could they? Obviously, one of them was going to have to move.

They stood there in awkward silence as the Unversed jumped around the castle. Vanitas had to make sure they wouldn't leave to other worlds, otherwise people would fight them, and, well, you know what happens. Demyx tapped his foot against the ground impatiently.

"Well, one of us is going to have to move and it ain't gonna be me!" he declared, sitting down on the couch and therefore moving.

"It isn't going to be me either!" Vanitas announced as he sat on the other couch in a huff.

Right about now they could learn the magic of friendship and share the castle, but a certain Demyx was too lazy for that. They could also begin to fight over the castle, but he was too lazy for that too. Thus leaving both Vanitas and Demyx to sit there: bored. Isn't this story so entertaining?

At least Demyx and Vanitas did get a day to lounge around the castle, so there's that. Too bad they were both too angry to enjoy it. So angry, in fact, the story had to move back to Twilight Town.

Ansem was relieved to finally have the story be about him again, so he decided to do the smart thing and not go to the haunted mansion. He had heard that place had very bad reviews, anyway, and there was no way he wanted to run into DiZ or that ghost girl.

"It was only a 4-star mansion anyway. Though now it's 0 stars because it's haunted," Ansem said to himself, forgetting that the Guardian wasn't there to listen to all his complaints.

So Ansem logged back into Twilight Town Tourist Reviews (which was a fansite for Twilight Town, by the way) using his very swag cellphone to check the 2nd most visited tourist site. But then something unexpected happened: he gained a new Instagram follower! Ansem smiled as the 0 went to 1 on his follower count.

"NO WAY! IS THIS THE DAY I FINALLY BECOME FAMOUS?!" Ansem could hardly contain his excitement.

Ansem quickly logged into his Instagram to see who had followed him. It was none other than…Sora! Now this puzzled Ansem. Anyone who knew Sora would never expect him to follow someone so hideous like Ansem; there had to be some reasonable explanation.

But Ansem didn't care to find out this explanation. SORA had followed him on Instagram! That makes him one step closer to fame! Ansem wiped away a tear: today was a good day.

"Well," said Ansem between sniffs,"he probably followed me as a way to say 'thank you' from before. I'm just so happy right now!"

Ansem, who still thought he was talking to his Guardian (who couldn't care less about Ansem), decided it would be the right thing to do to message Sora on Instagram.

And also follow him back, of course.

**Ansem:** SORA! THNX SO MUCH 4 THE FOLLOW! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS MEANS TO ME! THX AGAIN! THANK YOU SORA! I FOLLOWED YOU BACK! THX! -ANSEM

**Sora:** Dude, what the hay? Since when am I following you on here?

And with that one message, Ansem's follower count dropped back to 0. And they say if you visit Twilight Town looking for tourist locations, you can still here Ansem's tears.

Ansem cried while walking down the streets of Twilight Town, almost ready to give up on his dreams of fame, but, as we said earlier, Ansem was not one to give up so easily (unlike Xemnas).

There happened to be a very small bookshop getting ready for it's grand opening, and you'll never guess what Ansem saw in the window…

"Is that…my book?!" Ansem shouted as he ran torwards the store window.

And there just so happened to be a fresh set of copies of _Darkness _by Ansem right on display in this little bookshop. Ansem ran into the shop and examined the shelf.

"IT'S MY BOOK! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THIS MUST BE THE DAY I FINALLY BECOME FAMOUS!"

But because Ansem was an idiot, he decided to buy all the copies of his own book. Now no one in Twilight Town could read it until the store restocked.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SELLING MY BOOK!" Ansem said to the shopkeeper.

"Uh, you're welcome?" she replied as she handed Ansem his receipt.

So Ansem walked home that day with 358/2 copies of his book.

Meanwhile, Xehanort was checking out real estate options in the Keyblade Graveyard. Apparently the Keyblade Graveyard was very expensive to rent, let alone buy, but since Xehanort would do anything for his X-BLADE he needed to buy a new meeting room there, where they could stand instead of sit, because, you know, sitting is boring. Standing would also give them a better view of the X-BLADE, and as an added bonus, it would torture Demyx. Yes, this would definitely turn out better than that old meeting room. Definitely.

Master Xehanort laughed evilly as he pressed 'buy.'

And so, Moving Day grew one step closer. Xemnas felt a shiver down his spine. It was as if their old castle was fleeing farther and farther away.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


End file.
